A Game of Power
by GlarthirSkingrad
Summary: The Lord Payne of Winterfell has just died, which leaves his eldest daughter Kat to believe she is going to be the new ruler in the North, while his wife's daughter from a former marriage, Hel, weighs her limited opportunities in life: Not being a true Payne, she has to make her own fortune.
1. The Funeral

The bonfire was lighted, and the citizens of Winterfell were all assembling outside the city walls to say a final goodbye to their ruler, Lord Absalon Payne. The weather was unforgiving as usual, but the people from the North were accustomed to the cold. No snow was falling today though, but the sky was dark and covered in grey, heavy clouds. From the burial place outside the city, Winterfell looked quite monstrous and gothic with the tall walls made from stone. The ravens were circling above the city, either looking after it or spying on it. The colour of the grass was different shades of brown after the hard frost and snow had been tormenting it for the last couple of months, and the trees had lost their leaves long ago.

"All hail the deceased Lord Absalon Payne of Winterfell, ruler and warden of the North. We will never forget the work he has done for us. He spent his life protecting and serving our realm, and now he has found peace. May the Gods have mercy on him", the minister Zakeus called. He was standing in front of the great bonfire, on which Lord Payne was lying. He was dressed in his ruler's clothes with his hands on his chest, and his facial expression made him look like the proud and strong ruler, he had been. The priest kept talking about Lord Payne's life before lighting the fire. The flames quickly consumed the wood in the cold and soon the flames were dancing around the dead lord, consuming his flesh.

All of Winterfell participated in the ceremony, because Lord Payne had been very popular and loved. He had secured peace in the North and made the capital rich and well-fed.

Closest to the bonfire was Lord Payne's widow, Lady Bibiana Payne, born Bibiana Hastings. She was in mourning and her dark hood was covering most of her face to conceal her tears and swollen face. Their marriage had been arranged, but happy. Her hair was light brown with a hint of grey and her age around 40. She looked older than she was, but the time since her husband's passing had taken its toll on her. She was no small woman, but she was lean and muscular. The time in the North had made her like this. The life here was sometimes rough, and she had not been used to it in the beginning when Lord Payne had brought her here with her infant daughter, Hel. Bibiana had been wed to Lord Ludwig Hastings from Southguard, but shortly after their marriage, he was killed in battle and the Hasting empire had been scattered all over. Absalon Payne had known her for years and loved her just as long, so he gladly brought her and her daughter to Winterfell.

Now Bibiana was mourning her second husband, and wiping away the tears, she tried to make her face presentable. Her deep blue eyes were still magnetic and they were so powerful that you hardly noticed her big nose and narrow and tiny lips, which were almost without colour. Her skin was pale like the rest of the people in the North, but she had not been born this way. The time living in the cold had changed the colour of her face, but it suited the rest of her appearance.

She looked like she was barely able to stand, but her son was steadying her. He was a tall boy with a strong body like most northern boys. His name was Vittus and he was 16 years old, eldest living son of Lord and Lady Payne. His hair was a bit curly, dark brown and too long. He had a hard face and unfriendly features. His eyes were pointy and alert, his nose big like his mother's and his lips dark red. He never smiled and mostly preferred being alone, either practising with his sword or studying the ancient books. He had no real friends, only a couple of squires to help him and protect him.

"Don't cry like that, Vilhelma. Father would not have wanted you to cry", a girl standing beside Lady Payne said to a little girl with golden curls. She was barely ten years old and clutching a doll inside her embrace. She was pretty, with eyes like her mother, the Lady Payne, a round face and childish features. She was wearing a blue dress even though she was attending a funeral. Her mother had told her not to wear it, but the little girl had insisted since it was a gift from her father.

The rest of the Payne family looked at the girl, who had said the words, but she didn't seem to mind. She just stared into the flames, biting her lip.

"Kat, she is only a child. You would have cried too if you were as young as she is", another girl said, looking at the angry girl with sorrow in her eyes. Kat moved her head and looked at her with a hard expression on her face:

"No, Hel. I doubt that", she said and turned her head away again.

"It's father's funeral, for God's sake. People are allowed to cry at a funeral", Hel responded. Kat sighed heavily and turned her face towards Hel again.

"It's my father", she said harshly.

Hel knew that – nobody let her forget it. Lord Payne was not her real father, but he had been like one to her all her life. She loved him dearly and missed him as much as her siblings. Most of the time, she did not think about her heritage and Winterfell was home to her. She knew she wasn't a real Payne, but it never really bothered her. She had been living all her life here in the North, getting fairly along with her brothers and sisters but she did not have a warrior's mind like her father or Vittus and Kat.

She had always liked school and was a clever student, knowing a lot about agriculture. That had come in handy as she was helping out planning how to make the most of the fields. She enjoyed being outside and spent most of her time in the fields around the crops and plants. Lord Payne had discovered her talent early, and he was happy to see her make use of her head. He had loved her like his own daughter and had adored her easy and calm personality. She had a mild temper and never acted out – in contrast to her siblings. The twins, Martin and Kat, had been the worst. Before they were able to walk, they were already planning how to conquer all of Westeros to make Winterfell the mightiest city in the world. They had wanted to be kings of the entire realm, and this desire had not vanished as they grew older. They had aggressive spirits and no concern for others, who were standing in their way. They had been best friends, and mostly Kat was the one leading the way. Martin had been a sweet boy most of the time, but his friendship with his twin sister had coloured his view of life. When he died at the age of 11, the entire North had been in mourning for eight days, as he was the born heir to Winterfell.

Hel had liked Martin and she was still suffering from nightmares about his death. Hel did not look like her siblings that much. Vittus, Martin and Kat had the bodies of the northerners with green eyes like their father, and their appearance made them look like they were small, angry warriors. Hel was blond, and her shoulder-long hair was braided down the back of her head and decorated with a light blue ribbon and a jewel. Her eyes were blue like her mother's, and her skin was pale with pretty features.

"Don't forget how you wept at Martin's funeral", Vittus leaned in and whispered into Kat's ear. Her eyes were instantly on fire and she regarded her brother with a look of hatred. Her brother just smiled a vicious smile and laughed silently. Their mother gave him a small shove, but only to make him participate in the funeral mourning, not because she was mad at him. She never was – to Kat's great frustration.

Hel watched how her sister was burning from the inside with fury, and she saw how she clenched her fists ready to punch Vittus. Her mother gave her an angry and disapproving look, which only made her clench her fists even harder. Kat looked into the fire one last time before taking her leave. She walked out on the funeral and down to the stony road called The Long Road, which led away from Winterfell. She turned around and looked at the big city she called home. The fire was burning outside the city walls, and from this distance it was easier for her to watch. She had been close to her father, and he had taught her everything he knew about warfare and how to rule a realm. Numerous times he had told her what a great leader she would make when she grew up, and this had always led her to believe that she was going to be her father's successor. She had always liked the idea of her becoming the ruler of Winterfell, and after Martin's death she was first in line to take the role as ruler. Martin had been born before her, so he had been the rightful heir and before his death, she had never questioned that. It was a custom, and she had never thought of being the ruler herself then.

Now, however, both her five-minute older brother and her father were dead, and she was the eldest Payne child. Hel was older than her, but not being a real daughter to Lord Payne, she had no claim to be the ruler, and it also seemed to suit her just fine. She had no ambition of ruling anything related to wars and politics. Kat had often wondered what Hel really wanted in life. They had never been close, and Hel seldom told people about her thoughts and dreams. However, Kat did know that Hel was good at spinning the realm's fields into gold, making even the most delicate seeds grow in the frosty soil. Thereby, she served her land well, and Kat appreciated that now that she was about to take the position of protector of Winterfell herself.

Out on The Long Road outside Winterfell, the wind was relentless, and Kat felt cold standing still, looking at the dying fire. The citizens were now singing songs to praise her father, but she did not want to join them. She did not want to be close to Vittus or to face the rest of her family after Vittus had humiliated her. She hated that boy – he was nothing like Martin.

She stayed out a bit longer, patrolling The Long Road while holding on to her sword. The darkness was falling, and here in the North it fell quickly. The cold wind had made her cover herself in her fragile and thin funeral dress that was not made for a warrior, but her mother had made her wear it. Her maidens had combed her golden-copper hair and curled it, but as soon as she was out of sight, she put it up so it did not bother her face. She felt uncomfortable in the dress, but having her sword with her made her feel more at ease. She pressed the grip of the sword against the palm of her hand before heading home to attend the funeral feast. During the feast, the new ruler of Winterfell would be proclaimed. She smiled at the thought and felt a bit excited. All of her life had led to this event. Being the ruler of the North was what she was born to do.


	2. The Crowning

Kat tried not to seem too excited when she returned to Winterfell. The great city gates were heavily guarded, but the guards bent down to greet Kat, as she entered the city. Her father had taught her to be respectful and kind to the common people, so she gave them a royal nod and a modest smile and walked into the big castle, where the Payne family lived.

Hel was already in her room getting ready for the feast. She felt sad and did not really understand why a feast was appropriate so shortly after burying their lord and ruler. Hel cared little for politics and warfare, but she understood that it was important to have a solid army and a strong ruler. She had never imagined herself being a part of the council or to have her say in how to defend Winterfell and the rest of the North. She wanted a different life, but did not yet know how.

Of course there was Fernandos too. The young man wanting to be a part of the Lord's Guard. As Hel was brushing and braiding Vilhelma's hair for tonight's feast, she was thinking about Fernandos. He was young and handsome with blond hair, a mild face and smiling eyes. He had a good soul and worked hard too. He came from a struggling family, but Lord Payne had taken the family in and helped them get back on their feet. Fernandos' father used to be a blacksmith and his mother was one of Lady Bibiana's maids. He had four siblings, all younger, who idolized their older brother.

"Ouch", Vilhelma suddenly cried, and Hel woke up. She had accidentally pulled her sister's hair while braiding it. Her sister bruised easily and was always a bit fragile. Hel wondered how this girl could possibly be a girl of the North? Maybe it was their Mother's blood shining through. Lady Bibiana was from the North, but not from as north as Winterfell. The Hastings had been living closer to the border to the South, living on agriculture and fishing. Their capital had been Southguard, but after heavy fights the city was extinct and the people scattered everywhere.

"Sorry, honey", Hel apologized, and her sister smiled while looking at her new dress.

"I want to look pretty tonight", Vilhelma said, hugging the dress. She was like a doll when it came to appearance and clothing. It was all she cared about, but her family let her – she was only a child, and her mother actually liked that she was like that – all girly and pretty like a real lady or maybe even queen one day. Lady Bibiana had three daughters, but she had no hope for her eldest, Hel, who was not a trueborn. As good-looking as she was, she never had a chance to be wed to a powerful man from a wealthy and powerful House. Lady Bibiana regretted this, but she was not able to change facts. Her other daughter, Kat, was a disaster to her. Under the masculine exterior with her sword and armour, there was a sweet and feminine face, that she never showed, and Lady Bibiana was unable to understand why Kat was fighting her nature. She was a woman and was supposed to act accordingly. Every time Lord Payne had let her be a part of the strategy meetings and warfare sessions she had urged him not to, but the Lord had laughed since he liked his daughter a lot. He especially loved her attitude and clever mind when it came to warfare. Lady Bibiana couldn't count all the times she was infuriated when her husband had told Kat what a great leader she would make. He was supposed to tell that to his son Vittus and not his daughter.

"I think mother will appreciate that", Hel answered and put the small bows made from ribbons into her sister's hair. She already looked like a lady.

"It is not for mother", Vilhelma said, jumping off from the chair and putting her dress on. Hel helped her bind it.

"It is for sir Fernandos", Vilhelma continued and smiled to the mirror in front of her. Behind her, Hel froze for a second. She knew that Fernandos was handsome, but not that her own sister liked him. Her insecurities came back, telling her that she did not stand a chance next to a trueborn Payne. Not even her doll of a sister, aged 10.

"Really? I don't think he is a "sir" yet", Hel then said, making the final adjustments to Vilhelma's dress.

"I don't care. He will be. Once he is older, he will join the Lord's Guard and protect Vittus", Vilhelma said while playing with her curls.

"What makes you think that Vittus will be the new ruler?", Hel just asked. Hel had always assumed that Kat would be crowned the new ruler of Winterfell during the feast. She was the oldest and best fitted for being a leader.

Vilhelma turned around and almost rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Because he is a boy".

Hel tasted the words.

"I know, but Kat is older. Women rule too some places, you know".

"Maybe, but not here. I heard mother and Vittus talking about his crowning", Vilhelma answered and soon lost interest in the topic.

"But he is unkind and inexperienced. All he cares about is power. He can't be the new ruler", Hel then said, feeling upset by the news.

"I don't know. I guess all rulers are evil sometimes", Vilhelma then said, tired of the conversation and went to the door, "are you coming?". She was impatient to enter the dining hall to find Fernandos.

Hel got up and joined her.

"Father was not evil", she said to herself, thinking about the man she had always called father.

Kat had changed into more comfortable clothing to join the feast. She wanted to look like the leader she was about to be pointed out to be. She walked slowly down the stairs next to the cold walls that was lighted up by burning torches. In the dining hall, she found a long table with another table attached at the end, pointing the other way. It was the table for the Payne family and their closest councillors. All the important people from Winterfell attended the feast. Kat arrived late so she could watch her new people. The mere thought made the hairs stand up on top of her head. In the middle of the Payne table, she saw her two sisters sitting down next to each other. Vilhelma looked like a real princess in her pink dress, and she certainly acted like she was a princess. Next to Vilhelma was Hel, impatiently looking for someone in the crowd. Kat chuckled to herself and easily guessed that Hel was looking for Fernandos. Even though she tried to hide it, Kat knew that Hel and Fernandos liked each other a lot, she just did not have the heart to tell her that it was never going to happen. Hel was a dreamer who lived in her own world most of the time, and because of that she had never understood that highborn women or women in highborn families don't marry for love. They marry for alliances and connections. That was why Kat never wanted to get married, and of course she did not have to now. She smiled again and let Hel live her innocent romance.

The servants and members of the council bowed for her as she walked past them. She smiled to them and gave another smile to sir Leander, who had been her father's most trusted soldier. He was also a part of the council and second in command. Numerous times, sir Leander had educated her in warfare and strategies, and he liked her a lot. She knew that most of her father's men liked her and valued her skills around warfare, combat, making of alliances and leadership.

She walked up to her table and gave her mother and brother a short nod. They looked at her the same way in a mixture of distrust, disapproval and anger. She ignored them as usual. She had lost an important ally in her father, but she responded the way he had taught her: no weeping for the lost but to put on a brave face and keep moving forward. There would always be new allies to find.

The feast began and several toasts were made in the honour of the deceased Lord Absalon Payne. Stories about him were told, and where everybody else was laughing to celebrate him, both Hel and Kat felt uneasy and uncomfortable. They were both missing him in their own way.

"Now, dear people of Winterfell", Lady Bibiana then called out. She got up and looked out over the crowd. She was wearing black clothes to show her mourning, but it was a beautiful dress made from silk. It was made from the thickest silk to keep her warm in the North, but it was low-cut with long sleeves. The low cut pattern was made decent with a delicate piece of lace covering the upper part of her bosom. She was wearing her long hair up under a hat with small, dark feathers from ravens.

"Today we will mourn the Lord of Winterfell, my beloved husband, who gave his life to protect the North", she continued, and everybody started cheering. She put her hand up to silence the crowd.

"But it is also time to crown the new ruler of Winterfell", she said. She smiled, which made Kat nervous. She looked at her brother. He was smiling too with a discomforting smile. He looked satisfied with himself and utterly happy. Kat's smile froze as she looked up at her mother again.

"And of course, our new ruler and Lord will be no other than my son, son of Lord Absalon Payne, Vittus Payne".

Vittus rose from his chair to accept the people's love, and people were also clapping and cheering. Not loud, but still. Kat, on the other hand, needed a couple of moments to let her mother's words sink in: Vittus was the new ruler, not her as she was supposed to be.

As the people stopped cheering, Vittus began to speak.

"Thank you, dear citizens of Winterfell. I know my father is a tough act to follow, but I will try my best. With the guidance from his council, which is now my council, I believe I will be in safe hands, and so will you. My father was a modest man, and I respect that. His purpose was to defend the North, not to expand it, but my reign will be different", Vittus almost shouted. He waited for people to cheer him on before clearing his throat.

"I, Vittus Payne, Lord of Winterfell, will do better than my father. My reign will make Winterfell bigger and more powerful, and everybody in Westeros will come to fear Winterfell. We will rule Westeros in a short time, I promise you that", he shouted. He had expected to receive plenty of applause, but for a moment people were just staring at him. They all thought the same: Winterfell had never been wealthier or better, and nobody wanted to jeopardize that. The northerners wanted peace, and from what they were now hearing, the new ruler would not bring them peace. He would bring them war. Then they started applauding him, and he never noticed their hesitation.

Kat kept the shock inside for the rest of the feast. When it ended, Vittus got up before she did. He looked at her with an evil smile.

"Surprised?", he then asked and grinned. Their mother got up behind him and smiled that deceiving smile too.

"You can't rule anything", Kat said with a cold voice. She was infuriated but was hiding it.

"I can. And I will", Vittus then said and made a mocking bow in front of her.

"And you let this happen. You know I am the best leader to rule Winterfell", Kat said to her mother.

"No, you are not. You are a woman and have no claim to the power", she said in an ice cold voice that sent shivers down Kat's spine. She could not believe this was happening. She had always known that her mother disliked her, but not that she hated her like this and tried to ignore her true qualities.

"Father told me that I would make a great ruler. He wanted me to rule", Kat kept arguing even though she knew her efforts were in vain.

Lady Bibiana insulted her daughter by almost yawning in front of her: "You father is dead, and you were never meant to rule", she then said and looked directly into Kat's eyes. Her eyes were hateful and malicious. It was easy for Kat to notice.

"You still hate me for what happened back then with Hel, don't you? And you let that cloud your judgement", Kat then said, recalling the past. Her mother obviously scorned her, and for a moment it seemed as though she was about to confess.

"No, I don't. I'm being sensible and rational", she said and started to walk away, before turning around.

"But yes, I haven't forgotten that day and what you did, you evil, hateful creature. If it hadn't been for your father, I would have married you off years ago", she said and walked away, leaving only the sound of her heels slamming into the ground behind her.

Vittus laughed and started gloating in his sister's misfortune.

"You know what? Now I have the power to marry you to some despicable nobody far away from here, where you can do nothing but obey his commands. You remember lord Timotheus?", he said laughing to himself. He was obviously enjoying himself and his new power.

Kat just stared as he left too, still laughing. She was almost trembling as she realized what a horrible position she was in now. Her hands were tied, and her well-being in the hands of people who wanted to see her suffer. The trembling got worse when she thought of lord Timotheus. He had been one of her father's bannermen, but he had cut him loose when he found out that he was a nasty wife-beater who took many wives only to torture and abuse them.

She felt worse and worse and sank into deeper despair, but she was still in the hall, so she had to keep her cool. As she was about to leave, sir Leander came to her with a sad look in his eyes.

"I know", he said, giving her arm a squeeze, "We all expected you to take you father's place. We all stand behind you, you have to know that", he said. She managed a smile and thanked him, before heading to her room.

On her way, she bumped into her sister Hel. Hel was as bewildered as she was. Kat and Hel didn't exactly get along very well, but they had no disregard for each other either.

"I did not see that coming", Hel then said in a quiet voice. There was an easily detected sadness in her tone.

"No, me neither", Kat responded, looking away from Hel. After her mother reminded her of what happened years ago between her and Hel, it was hard for Kat to look at Hel. It had been her fault, and one moment of misery and hatred had turned her into a monster. She knew that, but she had only been eleven years old at the time.

"You are going to be fine", Hel then tried to comfort her. Kat looked unkindly at her sister.

"If I were you, I would convince that Fernandos of yours to elope. Otherwise your fate will be as cruel as mine", she then said and rushed away.


End file.
